Black Lace On Sweat
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: One look could kill... my pain, your thrill. Whenever Mustang orders, Ed comes running.


**Hey everyone, Holly here! For easter Pandora asked for some good old fashioned BDSM Mustard to Alice Cooper's 'Poison' hope you enjoy**

* * *

Fucking Mustang having to swoop in and fuck up all Ed's fun! Like, for real, fuck that guy right now! It wasn't like Ed had enjoyed destroying an entire city but it had been an unfortunate consequence of taking down the ass-hats who had been running a child prostitution ring. Ed needed to take them out any way he could! It just so happened that the entire city had gone with them. The only people who were hurt were the sick fucks he had been sent to take care of so it wasn't like it was a bad thing. But no, Mustang just had to drag him in for a bollocking because _apparently_ he was being a 'problem'.

 _This sucks..._

Ed sighs and folds his arms over his chest. This isn't the first time Mustang's called him in to shout at him and it won't be the last either. It's not that Ed means to do things that will get him into trouble, trouble has just sort of followed him around for the last ten years. Ever since he and Al tried to bring their mother back Ed just seemed to find ways to get himself into trouble.

The door of Mustang's office opens and Hawkeye steps out. She closes the door behind her and turns to smile at Ed.

"He's ready for you," she says.

Ed rolls his yes. "Whatever."

Hawkeye laughs. "He's in a bad mood so I wouldn't try to rile him up too much."

"Fine," Ed sighs after a pause. "I'll play nice."

Hawkeye laughs again. "It'll make it an easier experience for you if you do."

"Whatever," Ed mumbles and opens the door.

He steps into Mustang's office and closes the door behind him. Mustang is sitting behind his desk, going through some paperwork. Ed waits, back pressed against the door. He doesn't know what's going to happen and he'd like to keep as much distance between himself and Mustang as humanly possible.

"Come here Fullmetal," Mustang says, without looking up from his paperwork.

Ed sends a glare in his direction before he pushes himself off the door and goes to stand in front of Mustang;s desk. Still Mustang doesn't look up from his papers. Ed can feel irritation bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. _Is he going to just make me stand here? I thought she said he was ready for me!_ Mustang seems determined to keep him waiting, he's not going to start shouting at him any time soon and this is irritating Ed more than the fact that he had to be there in the first place. _Fuck this!_

"Well get the fuck on with it!" he snaps.

Mustang finishes signing the the document he has been reading before he finally looks up at Ed. "I beg your pardon."

"You called me in here to yell at me and now you're just going to ignore me, that's bullshit!" Ed growls.

A smirk graces Mustang's lips. "And you think you're in any position to be demanding anything?"

Ed clicks his tongue and turns away. "Whatever, can we just get this over with so we can both get on with our day?"

"If that's what you want," Mustang says. Ed hears the rustle of fabric and looks round to see Mustang moving out from behind his desk to stand in front of him. Before Ed can say anything the back of Mustang's hand connects with the side of Ed's face.

The blow is unexpected and sends him reeling but before he has the chance to react Mustang grabs his collar and yanks him back so that they are face to face.

"Hey what the...?"

"What on earth did you think you were doing?" Mustang growls, his voice low and his eyes blazing.

"My job," Ed snarls back.

"Really?" Mustang asks, his voice still deadly. "Because the last time I checked your job was about saving people not destroying their lives."

"I brought the guys in, didn't I?" Ed snaps. "They fought back and they were the reason that the city got destroyed."

"Oh really?" Mustang asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "because this whole mess screams of Fullmetal."

"And how was I supposed to do that when I can't use alchemy anymore?" Ed asks.

"Don't give me that," Mustang says. "I know the kind of research you have been doing when you're in the library."

"And there's nothing to say that I can't!"

Mustang grabs Ed's jaw, gripping until it is almost painful, and forces Ed to look up into his eyes. "One of these days I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in respect."

Ed lets out a breathy gasp and shivers, Mustang's words going straight to his cock. The thought of Mustang forcing him to his knees and 'teaching him a lesson' has him stirring in his trousers. He really shouldn't be entertaining these thoughts but he can't help it. The idea of Mustang making his skin raw as he punished him is too delicious for words. He had always had a thing for Mustang – tall, imposing, authority figure who didn't take any of his shit – and that hadn't gone away, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

He lets out a tiny whimpering sound in the back of his throat and Mustang freezes. He looks down to see Ed's erection already noticeable through his tight trousers. It's not the first time Mustang has gotten him hard in his office and fucked him over the desk and it probably won't be the last. A devious smirk spreads over Mustang's face and he grips Ed's jaw a little tighter.

"It seems I really do have my work cut out for me with you," he says.

Ed swallows thickly. "Yes sir..." It comes out as more breath than word but it's enough to show Mustang just how badly Ed wants him. He leans down and gently presses his lips to Ed's cheek.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight," Mustang says. It's not a request, it's an order masked as one. Ed knows he shouldn't, it's such a bad idea but, god, does he want to. He wants Mustang to throw him down and punish him like the little shit he is.

"Yes sir," he says.

Mustang smirks and pressed another kiss to Ed's cheek. "Good," he purrs, "it's been a while since I've had the pleasure, Fullmetal."

His words send a shiver down Ed's spine and he tries to lean up into Mustang's lips. Mustang realises and turns Ed's head, pressing their lips together and kissing him deeply. Ed moans into the kiss, loving the feeling of Mustang's lips on his. The hand on his jaw tightens again and Ed opens his mouth, allowing Mustang's tongue to completely dominate his.

Mustang pulls back and Ed tries to lean in for another kiss but Mustang's grip stops him. "See you tonight Fullmetal." Mustang suddenly lets go of him completely and goes to sit behind his desk. Ed tries to compose himself but his legs are weak and he can't seem to move. Mustang looks up from his paperwork to see Ed still standing there.

"You're dismissed."

"Right," Ed says and darts out of the room. He runs down corridors until he finds a bathroom. He locks himself in one of the stalls and presses his forehead against the back of the door, breathing heavily. How does Mustang have this much have this much of an effect on him? He closes his eyes, willing his erection to go down.

This thing he has with Mustang is so fucked up. It had started a couple of months after the Promised Day, the two of them had gotten drunk and Ed ended up kissing him. Once they had sobered up they talked, which lead to more kissing, which led to Ed tied to Mustang's bed getting fucked until he was screaming.

He lets out a shaking breath and opens his eyes. With a trembling hand he opens the door and goes over to the sink. Turning on the tap he splashes some cold water on his face. He lets out another shaking breath and leaves the bathroom.

 _It's just till tonight..._ He just has to hang on until tonight.

* * *

Despite trying to keep his head in the game Ed spends most of his day allowing his thoughts to drift back to Mustang. His skin tingles with the prospect of a night in Mustang's bed and he has to stop every so often to take a few deep, steadying breaths. The day seems to drag but finally it's over and Ed's practically jittery as he heads home.

A few hours later he is standing in front of Mustang's door, having knocked to alert his arrival. He's still tingling, ready for Mustang to throw him down on to the nearest surface and fuck him. _And maybe this time he won't dismiss me afterwards, maybe tonight he'll tell me he feels the same way about me..._

The door opens to reveal Mustang. Ed's breath catches in his throat as Mustang smirks at him, looking him up and down. The look in his eyes is nothing short of predatory and Ed feels as if he's walking into the lions den. Mustang reaches out and runs the back of his hand gently down Ed's cheek and Ed has to try not to visibly shiver.

"You're late," Mustang says, his voice deep and sultry.

"What?" Ed asks, eyes going wide. He couldn't be late. He had made sure that he left his house on time.

Mustang chuckles. "I'm teasing you."

"Oh..."

He leans down so that he can whisper in Ed's ear. "And it won't be the only time I do tonight."

A whimper escapes the back of Ed's throat and he turns his head, hoping that he can feel those sinful lips against his. Mustang notices and chuckles again. He presses a soft kiss to Ed's cheek and pulls back, leaving Ed wanting more.

"Shall we take this inside?" he asks and Ed nods.

"Yes please."

Mustang steps aside so Ed can enter. As soon as he is in the door is closed and he is slammed up against it, Mustang's lips on his. Ed moans into the kiss, his hands reaching up to grab the front of Mustang's shirt. He tries to use this hold to pull Mustang closer but harsh hands grab his wrists and force him to let go. Ed's hands are pinned to the door either side of his head and he lets out a whine that would have been embarrassing if he wasn't so turned on.

Mustang moves Ed's wrists so that they are pinned above his head with one strong hand and takes hold of Ed's chin with the other, breaking their kiss. He runs his thumb over Ed's bottom lip, staring at him with blazing eyes. _One look could kill..._

"Look at you," Mustang says with a smirk, "already behaving like a desperate whore for me and we've barely even begun."

"Please..." Ed groans as the hand on his chin reaches down to palm his erection through his jeans.

"Please what Fullmetal?" Mustang asks and the way he purrs Ed's name is like thousands of tiny needles and pins scratching up his skin, making him writhe.

"Please fuck me."

The smirk on Mustang's face widens. "As you wish."

Mustang uses his grip on Ed's wrists and drags him up the stairs to his bedroom. Ed has a job trying not to trip over his own feet as he struggles to keep up. As soon as they reach Mustang's bedroom Ed is thrown down on the mattress. He blinks up at Mustang with huge golden eyes. His heart is hammering in his chest like a butterfly under glass trying to get out, anticipation crawling along his skin.

"Take your shirt off," Mustang orders and the commanding tone of his voice sends a shiver down Ed's spine. With trembling fingers he reaches up and begins to undo the buttons on his shirt. Knowing that Mustang's eyes are on him only makes his hands shake more. Once he has the shirt open he finally has the nerve to look up into Mustang's face, seeing that hungry look as if he's going to devour him.

"Very nice," Mustang says as Ed shrugs the shirt off. "Now get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed and put your hands together."

"Yes sir."

Ed does as he's told, too turned on not to comply. Mustang leaves him like that – glancing over his shoulder with his backside presented – for a moment before he picks up a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table. He snaps them around one of Ed's wrists, loops them around the top of the headboard and secures Ed's other wrist. Ed gives the handcuffs an experimental tug but he is well and truly chained.

His entire body jolts as Mustang runs a fingertip down the length of his spine. Mustang chuckles but continues running his finger over Ed's skin until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. An involuntary gasp leaves Ed's throat as that fingertip skims over his hip and round his stomach to the buttons on his jeans. It's too much! It's all too much; Ed's head is spinning, his heart fluttering and his cock aching.

The button is popped, the zip is pulled down (Mustang making sure to brush Ed's dick as he does) and Ed feels his jeans being tugged down. As soon as they're passed his hips Mustang stills and Ed's face turns scarlet. He knows exactly what's made Mustang stop and the deep, throaty chuckle that meets his ears only confirms that.

"Well, well, well," Mustang says as he continued to pull off Ed's jeans, Ed shifting slightly to help, "what do we have here?"

"I... ah..." Ed tries to speak but it turns into a strangled gasp as Mustang presses a heated kiss to each lace covered cheek. Ed still doesn't know what possessed him to put black lacy underwear on before coming over but Mustang seems to like them as he takes the hem in his teeth and snaps it against Ed's skin.

"You got dressed up all pretty for me Fullmetal?" Mustang purrs. "Such a pretty little whore."

"Oh fuck," Ed moans as Mustang's hand slips back round to his front to palm his cock once again. "Oh fuck yes!"

"Do you want more Fullmetal?" Mustang asks. "Do you want to be fucked like a good little whore?"

"Yes," Ed pants trying to thrust his cock into Mustang's hand, desperate for of that friction. "Oh fuck please!"

Another throaty chuckle and a kiss to his lower back. "Who am I to deny the request of such a sweet little slut?"

"Oh god..."

"But..."

 _But? What the hell does he mean by 'but'?_

"You need to be taught a lesson for your earlier insubordination," Mustang says. As the words leave his lips he gives Ed's cock a squeeze, which draws another cry from deep within Ed's chest.

"Please..." Tears of frustration and pleasure prick the corners of Ed's eyes. He needs more than this light teasing. He needs Mustang to hurt him in the best was possible.

"That's it slut, beg for your punishment and I might just give it to you."

"Please," Ed begs as Mustang's hand is gone and he's left writhing and moaning. "Please punish me sir."

Mustang runs his knuckles down Ed's spine, a shiver following in their wake. "Good boy," he all but whispers. "It's so nice to hear a subservient whore begging for what they deserve. I _could_ make it something much more complicated but I think a good, hard spanking will suffice."

"Yes sir," Ed whimpers. Oh god, to have Mustang's hands on him driving him to agony and then fucking him sounded too good to be true. He needs Mustang like he needs to breathe and he wants, more than anything, to have Mustang touching him. He doesn't care if it's to hurt him, in fact that might even be better because he knows it will make Mustang hard. _My pain, your thrill..._

Mustang runs a gentle hand over Ed's lace covered backside. "Think you can take thirty for me beautiful?"

"Yeah," Ed pants, the thought going straight to his cock.

"Good."

Mustang's hand is gone and suddenly Ed finds himself writhing, wriggling his backside in order to get Mustang to hurry up. His skin tingles with anticipation and need. He's desperate for something, anything and he's just waiting for Mustang to give it to him.

 _Crack!_

Mustang's hand is suddenly brought down on his backside. Ed moans, the sound filling the room. Pain stings his skin as he waits for the next slap. He holds his breath in anticipation, readying himself for the next blow.

"Count them Fullmetal," Mustang says. "That was one."

 _Crack!_

Another sudden slap without warning has Ed moaning and writhing. His skin stings and he's desperate for more.

"T... two," he says on a shaky exhale.

"So good for me," Mustang says before delivering another stinging slap, alternating between cheeks to spread the pain.

"Three," Ed says, his voice clearer this time.

"So perfect," Mustang says and Ed preens at the praise. He loves it when Mustang praises him, it makes him feel loved and cared for. He also loves it when Mustang calls him his whore he knows he shouldn't but it gets him off.

Mustang's hand continues to come down, hard, on his backside, each slap accompanied by a moan and a number. Ed's head is spinning, beginning to fall deeper and deeper into that head-space where he is completely blissed out and pliant to all of Mustang's whims.

 _Crack!_

"Th... thirty," Ed whimpers. Tears of pain and want collect on Ed's eyelashes and he needs Mustang to just push him that little bit further. His cock is so hard it hurts and he needs to cum or he thinks he might die.

Mustang runs the back of his hand over Eds stinging ass. "Well done Fullmetal," he says. "You did so well and I know you'd like a reward, wouldn't you?"

"Oh god, yes please," Ed begs.

Mustang chuckles, amused by Ed's pleading. "Well, when you ask so nicely, who am I to refuse."

Ed lets out a shaking breath, ready for what Mustang is going to give him. He holds his breath in anticipation again and jumps as Mustang grabs the hem of the underwear and pulls. The flimsy material rips easily and a startled gasp leaves Ed's lips. He feels exposed, vulnerable, especially with his hands chained and his entire body stiffens as Mustang grabs his ass with both hands, massaging his cheeks.

"You have no idea what this ass does to me," he hisses in Ed's ear, making Ed groan. He can feel the warmth of Mustang's body behind him and his fingers twitch to touch. He wants to map out Mustang completely but he can't. He can't even do anything to relieve the pressure on his aching dick.

"God please, fuck me," Ed cries, tugging uselessly on the cuffs. "I need it, please!"

Without a word Mustang's hands are gone and Ed has to bite down on a whine of protest. _It's about to get better... it's about to get so much better._ He listens, ears tuned to the sound of a draw being opened, Mustang rummaging for a while before a pause and then the sound of lubricant being squirted onto fingers.

Ed braces himself, knowing what's coming as Mustang traces a slick finger down one of his abused cheeks. A shuddering breath leaves Ed's lips as his cheeks are parted and a finger slips inside him. Blunt nails dig into his palms as Mustang begins to work that finger in and out.

A second and then a third join the first and Ed is a panting, moaning mess. Mustang knows exactly how to make him want more and a series of begs and pleas is streaming form his lips. He can't take much more.

"Oh god, Mustang please," he screams as those fingers just fail to brush his prostate again.

"Please what Fullmetal?" Mustang asks and Ed doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smirking.

"Please fill me with your cock!"

"Oh, you can do better than that Fullmetal," Mustang says. He pulls his fingers out and Ed hears him opening a condom packet.

"Please sir, your whore needs it," Ed says as he swallows his pride.

Mustang takes Ed's earlobe in his teeth and gives it a harsh bite. Ed can feel the head of Mustang's cock pushing into him as the hand not covered in lubricant reaches up to push two fingers into Ed's mouth.

"As you wish."

Without another word Mustang buries himself inside Ed to the hilt. Ed moans around the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like they're the answer to finding a fucking philosopher's stone. He feels so full and he's so hard and having Mustang's cock in him is so fucking good that his head is spinning. The muted groan in his ear makes his cock twitch.

"Fucking hell Fullmetal, you're perfect!"

 _Perfect!_

Ed's heart stops at the word but he doesn't have time to dwell on it before Mustang begins to thrust in and out of him. With a precision Ed would have never thought possible, Mustang hits his prostate dead on with every single thrust. He knows his voice is going to be hoarse from screaming but he can't help it. Mustang's too good and before Ed knows what's hit him he's almost about to cum.

"Gonna cum," he pants, fighting for breath. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum."

"That's it Fullmetal," Mustang growls in his ear. "Cum for me, untouched, like a good little whore."

The thrusts become more erratic and Ed cums with a butchered scream of Mustang's name. He can feel his entire body tightening and a few thrusts later Mustang joins him. Mustang continues to thrust so that the two of them ride out the pleasure. Ed no longer feels like he's in his own head anymore, he's so completely at bliss.

He feels the kiss Mustang presses to his shoulder, feels him pull out and undo the cuffs around his wrists. Once he's free Ed collapses to the bed in a boneless mass. For a moment he just lies there in a mess of sweat and cum before he feels Mustang's hands on him again, helping him up onto shaky legs.

Still dazed he allows himself to be led to Mustang's bathroom. He practically collapses onto the edge of the bath and allows Mustang to clean him up. Every brush of the warm flannel over his skin brings him back to himself. A pair of soft lips caresses his entire face; his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose, before finally settling on his lips and Ed kisses back with equal passion.

 _Maybe this time_ , Ed hopes, _maybe this time he'll ask me to stay the night..._

Mustang continues to clean him off, hands moving with as much care and precision as someone handling something precious. Ed allows himself to be cared for, loving how gentle Mustang is. After how he had fucked him to have Mustang caring this much for him now make him feel like he's the only person in the world.

 _Maybe tonight he won't send me away..._

But once Ed's cleaned off and dressed Mustang kisses him and sends him to the door. Another kiss to Ed's lips and Ed realises that he's standing on the street.

"See you around Fullmetal," Mustang says before closing the front door.

"See you around," Ed says to the closed door before walking sadly away. He blinks away the tears and tries to ignore that self-hatred that creeps up the back of his throat like bile. Maybe one day he'll find the antidote to this poison.


End file.
